Happy Birthday, Keely!
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: On Keely's 18th birthday, she found herself wishing she was with none other than Phillip Diffy, who had grown apart from her for two years. But, she found herself in a the suprise of her life.


**According to my BFF, Cammi, this story is really cheesy and dorky. But Hey, Who doesn't love a little unrealistic, cheesy, dorky, pheely fluff? So Enjoy!**

Keely Teslow looked at herself in the mirror. Who would believe that it had been two years since the boy she loved, Phillip Diffy left to go back to the future, or what everyone else thought that he had gone into the witness protection program after his family had witnessed a severe crime. He couldn't tell anyone else he was leaving for back to the future because then he would be giving away his family's secret, but he couldn't just say that he was moving out of state, because then he didn't have an explanation as to why he couldn't contact anyone, especially Keely. So that's how the protection program came into action. Keely looked down and glanced at the most recent picture of she and Phil together, it was two years ago, two days before he left her life eternally. A tear welled up in her eye. She strained to not let it release, but somehow it escaped. She quickly wiped it away. "I won't and can't cry over him today, it's my 18th birthday. I can't just let some silly boy ruin it all."

She lied- he would ruin it, he would ruin it as long as he was away from her, they would always be ruined without him & she completely knew it.

"Keely, Honey, Tia and Via are here." Her Mother hollered from downstairs.

"Coming," she replied, putting on a dab of lip-gloss, inhaling a fresh breath of air, so they couldn't tell she had been crying.

"As always this is as good as it's gonna get." Keely observed herself in the mirror. She quickly grabbed her purse and extended down the stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tia and Via shouted in unison.

"Thanks," She fake laughed.

"You ready to party, Girl?" Via asked doing some sort of odd dance, apparently trying to show her they were going to have a good time.

"Yeah, totally," She lied once more.

With that all three girls headed out the front door.

XxxX

"Are you serious?" Tia laughed.

"Completely," Via proclaimed.

"Isn't that funny, Keel- I mean Keely?"

"Yeah, hilarious"

"Ok, so Im guessing that this is where the cheering-up-present comes in?"

"Mmmmhmmm" Tia smiled. "Boys?"

"What's going on?" Keely asked, referring to the three guys' that were walking up to their table, carrying a ginormous box.

"It's a surprise." Both of them replied.

"Go on, open it." Via pointed to the box which was now on the floor.

"Guy's, I'm really not in the mood for surprises."

"Oh yes you are. Just open it." She plopped the bow from the top of the ox on her head.

"Fine, I'll open it."

Keely started with a corner of the wrapping paper. Once she was finished ripping off all the paper she turned around, forcing a smile. "Happy?"

"Not as happy as we all should be in just a second." Tia blurted.

"Shut up, Tia!" Via scolded her. "You'll give it all away."

She slowly opened the box and without warning Phil jumped up from inside the box. "Keely!"

"Phil? Is that really you?" She glanced at Tia and Via questioningly. They both nodded their heads, yes. Keely rubbed her eyes, once again looking at Phil, wondering if it was a façade of him like she had seen so many times before.

"It's really me Keel, I came back for you." Phil stepped out of the box.

She slowly approached him, gently touching his stubbled chin. "It is you!" She hugged him with all of her might.

"I missed you so much!" A tear drizzled down Phil's cheek.

"I missed you too, so much." Keely whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, with all of my heart." He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

After they departed both of them sat down at their table. "How are you back?"

"Well I'm finally 18, so I'm considered I'm an adult. So I came back for you."

"I thought you left because you had to go into the witness protection program."

"Oh right, well they caught the guy and now he's in prison." Phil lied, smirking at Keely.

"Ohh…" Tia and Via nodded.

Keely giggled, placing a kiss on Phil's cheek. "Definitely the best present ever. She announced. "The best!"

"Told ya!" The girls smiled.

**Ok, so what did you think? Did you like the extra cheesy, dorky pheely fluff? Well I hope you did. So please please review!**


End file.
